Oneshot Jasper Texas, 1930
by Ellipsis52
Summary: Première partie de ma série de Oneshot sur Jasper. 1930, au Texas, et en pleine dépression, Jazz réfléchit sur lui-même et ses options, à Maria...


**Oneshot Jasper - Texas, 1930****JPOV**

Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'avais vu trop de guerre ; trop de violence ; trop de sang.

Et je n'en pouvais plus. Tout cela me rendait malade.

Mon corps avait beau être infatigable, mon esprit, lui, était épuisé.

Pour la première fois depuis mon introduction à ma nouvelle vie, j'avais envie de quelque chose : de tout oublier, de ne plus penser, et que tout cela finisse.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de mourir.

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais fait partie de ces gens recherchant la mort, en oubliant de vivre. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme dépressif, car ne l'étais pas. Alors.

Toujours, depuis tout petit, je m'étais battu jusqu'au bout pour ce que je croyais être bon, ou juste. Jusqu'à mes derniers instants vécus en qu'humain. Jusqu'à en perdre la vie.

Abandonner n'avait alors jamais fait parti de mon vocabulaire.

Mais ce temps-là était révolu.

Toute cette partie de moi-même avait désormais disparu, jusqu'à être gommée de ma propre mémoire. Jamais plus je ne me souviendrais de qui j'avais pu être, ni ne pourrais donner ma vie pour tenter d'en sauver une autre. Je ne pouvais plus qu'en prendre, désormais : forcé, par mes instincts, d'apporter la mort.

Un monstre, voilà ce que j'étais devenu.

Un monstre condamné à vivre - même si j'ignore si c'est le juste mot - pour l'éternité sur cette terre.

Car ma vie, je l'avais perdue, ou en tout cas, mon âme. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe incassable, surpuissante ; une machine à tuer ; un dangereux prédateur. Trop dangereux, d'ailleurs.

Et jamais je ne me réveillerais de ce cauchemar dans lequel j'étais retenu prisonnier : j'avais perdu toute aptitude à rêver.

Ame damnée, condamnée à errer sans but.

Qu'avais donc bien pu faire pour mériter une telle existence ?!

Oh, et puis après tout, quelle importance ? Je ne croyais plus en rien de toute manière…

Etant humain, je me souviens avoir été militaire, major même, et m'être battu pour ceux que je considérais comme mes frères ; pour les sauver, eux.

Aujourd'hui, en tant que vampire (bon sang, je détestais cette appellation ! Et cette idée !) je m'étais battu, mais seul. Toujours seul.

Désormais, j'étais contraint de me nourrir des vies de ceux que j'avais tant voulu protéger, sans pour autant les connaître.

J'avais perdu presque toute mon humanité, et seuls quelques lambeaux subsistaient. Presque, car j'étais encore assez conscient de mes actes pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, des destins que je brisais.

Ainsi, après bientôt un siècle de carnage, j'avais perdu toute volonté de continuer en ce sens.

De chaque combat, je ressortais physiquement vainqueur. Mes opposants, eux, n'en ressortaient jamais.

Mais hier encore j'avais dû mettre à mort mes frères de race, par pure obéissance, sans réfléchir. Des frères que j'avais moi-même choisis et entraînés, pour finalement les éliminer, sans pour autant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le mérite, ou le désire. Gratuitement.

Mais moi, qui recherchais la mort, ne pouvais l'obtenir. Quelle ironie !

Je me dégoûtais.

Cependant, j'en avais assez d'être un meurtrier nuit et jour.

Je ne trouvais plus d'intérêt à suivre Maria, sans plans étant devenus trop personnels et dangereux, irrationnels.

Elle ne comprenait pas mon point de vue. Probablement pensait-elle qu'un jour, bientôt peut-être, elle allait devoir me supprimer, comme elle exigeait de moi que je supprime la main d'œuvre qu'étaient les vampires nouveau-nés dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Pourtant je savais qu'il lui en coûterait, mais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas.

Maria n'avait aucune idée de ce que je ressentais. A chaque mort que je causais, les sentiments de la victime m'assaillaient.

Sa surprise, sa peur, sa douleur.

Je souffrais avec elle.

A chaque cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre, je mourais un peu aussi. Lentement, douloureusement. Comme un poison qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Toutefois, j'avais remarqué, au fil des années, qu'en plus de ressentir les émotions des autour de moi, j'avais la possibilité d'influer sur celles-ci. Ce n'était, certes, pas très flagrant extérieurement, mais je sentais cette… habilité, au fond de moi-même, se développer.

Bien souvent, je m'en rappelle, on m'avait dit être charismatique. Mais c'était en fait quelque chose de différent, de plus. Je m'en rendais maintenant compte.

Ma créatrice m'avait appris que certains spécimens de notre espèce présentaient des capacités spéciales, et pour le moins puissante. Elle avait jugé que la mienne était de percevoir les flux émotionnels. En tout cas, d'après ce que je lui avais dit.

Car j'avais commencé à me montrer distant avec elle. Je ne l'idolâtrais plus comme j'avais pu le faire au cours de mes premières années, et avait commencé à remettre son commandement en cause, la fièvre de la guerre ne me tenant plus.

Cependant, je répugnais à détruire une créature de plus, même un vampire sadique et sans pitié comme l'était Maria. C'était elle qui m'avait initié à ma nouvelle vie. (Elle qui m'y avait condamné, aussi.)

Je m'étais donc contenté de luis épargner la connaissance de ce pouvoir que je m'étais découvert. Elle en aurait bien trop abusé, au détriment de nombreuses vies, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Je soupirai - bien que n'en ayant pas besoin.

Je désirais du calme. Prendre le temps de me poser, et de réfléchir. Un nouveau combat se profilait à l'aube, et je pouvais déjà imaginer ce que j'allais ressentir : des vagues de hargne et de désir de carnage me heurtant avec violence ; me blessant.

J'étais lassé de cette existence, et voulais en changer, partir. Partir loin. Loin de tout : guerre, humains, vampires. Et de moi-même, mais c'était impossible. J'aurais néanmoins voulu m'oublier.

Peter était récemment revenu, en cachette, et m'avait parlé de la vie qu'il menait : sans violence d'aucune sorte avait-il dit. Enfin, pour lui, car m'abreuver d'humains comme il le faisait constituait pour moi une certaine forme de violence.

C'était une véritable épreuve à chaque fois que la soif se faisait ressentir.

Impossible.

Mais il m'avait assuré que jamais, en cinq ans, lui ou Charlotte n'avait été obligé de lutter pour le pouvoir de tel ou tel vampire.

Ils avaient pourtant multiplié les rencontres dans le Nord, preuve d'une possible amitié entre créatures de notre espèce (je ne supportais pas le nom de «vampire » qu'on me donnait, n'acceptais pas ce que j'étais), comme celle qui nous unissait.

J'avais eu du mal à croire son récit, à croire qu'une telle vie puisse exister pour nous ; il me fallait ré-envisager toute la conception que j'avais du monde. Mais j'avais perçu quelque chose venant de lui, un sentiment qu'il m'avait rarement (et pour ainsi dire, jamais) été possible de percevoir.

Je crois… Je crois qu'il était…. _Heureux_.

Néanmoins, malgré mes réticences, mon ami m'avait proposé de partir avec lui, de s'échapper.

J'ignorais encore si j'avais raison de faire ce choix, de plonger dans l'inconnu. J'hésitais, mais j'en avais assez de Maria et de la mort.

J'avais besoin de fuir.

De toute façon, mon existence ne pouvait plus aller en s'empirant.

Je sortis dans l'air frais de la nuit, et regardai les étoiles pendant quelques minutes, au cas où je changerais d'avis. Mais mon choix était fait, et je partis rejoindre Peter et Charlotte, disparaissant, j'espérai à jamais, dans la nuit noire.

Sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
